Free
by EternallyEC
Summary: Companion to “How I Miss Thee,” ”Let Me Count the Ways,” and ”The Letters and a Decision.” SUMMARY: Christine makes a decision…


**Free**

**Companion to "How I Miss Thee!" "Let Me Count the Ways" and "The Letters and a Decision"**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I was inspired to write ONE more phic for this series by an idea a reviewer for "The Letters and a Decision" had… THANK YOU! This truly IS the last of this series.

**Christine's POV**

I watched the post faithfully that week, praying that Erik's response would come swiftly. As day after day passed, my hopes grew dimmer and dimmer until at last I accepted the fact that either he had not received my letter or he had no intention of responding to it. But all my worries were for naught. Two weeks after I had placed the letter on the steps of the Opera House, I finally received a reply. I quickly hid it under my cloak so Raoul would not see it, and took the rest of the mail in before hurrying to the bathroom, where I could read in peace.

My eyes hungrily drank in his words and for a moment, my heart stopped, and the rest of the world along with it. _Leftovers? I'm a leftover now, am I? _An angry sob escaped me before I could stop it. I clapped my hand over my mouth and listened intently. Luckily, it didn't seem that Raoul had heard it. I slowly began to rip the letter to shreds, but the words were now burned into my brain.

_**/Or would you prefer I called you Countess…/**_

Oh, I could just _hear_ him saying that; I could hear the smirk in his tone, and how it infuriated me! I left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. After throwing the shreds of the letter on the fire, I threw myself onto the bed and screamed into a pillow. After I ran out of breath, I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

Do I really have to have someone to run to? Can't I just leave Raoul? I began to carefully formulate a plan. 

That week was a busy one for me. Every day when Raoul was at work, I was in Paris trying to find lodgings and work that I could do. Finally, by Friday, I had acquired a very small apartment in one of the few places it was safe and acceptable for a woman to live alone, and I had a job as a laundress. Not exactly a glamorous job, true, but it would be enough to support myself until I could find other work.

I carefully rehearsed the speech I had written for Raoul as I prepared for dinner that evening. I was wearing a slender red satin gown with black lace at the waist, and my hair had been tied back with a red and black ribbon. When I entered the dining room, Raoul told me how gorgeous I looked. I smiled coyly and thanked him. I had decided to wait until after the meal was finished to announce my decision, and the meal was over far too quickly. As we went to the library for our normal post-dinner conversation, my heart began pounding in my ears.

Once we were seated, I took a deep breath and began. "Raoul, I have a rather shocking announcement to make. Prepare yourself." His expression instantly became worried and frightened, and I continued. "I am leaving you." His mouth fell open, and as he gaped at me I couldn't help thinking of how much like a fish he looked. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, and then I continued. "I don't truly love you as a wife should love her husband. You deserve much better, my dear childhood friend." I took his hand in mine and gently dropped my wedding ring into his palm, closing his hand over it as I finished, "My things are packed. I am ready to leave. If you wish to contact me, I left my new address with Madame Giry. But I will not come back; please don't ask me to."

I stood and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek, tasting the salt of his tears. How I hated myself for causing them! "Good bye, dear friend," I whispered before fleeing the room. I hurried outside and into the carriage. Suddenly I heard him calling my name. "Go!" I cried desperately. "Just go!" The carriage began to move, and I refused to look out of the window until we had left the de Chagny home far behind us.

One month later, my life had settled into a normal routine. I worked Monday through Friday, and my weekends were spent with Meg or Francesca, my friend who lived next door to me. Raoul had only contacted me to tell me that he understood my decision, and did not blame me in the least. The divorce papers were finally signed, and I was now free again. Free… Before Erik, had I ever truly known the meaning of the word?

Suddenly, I felt the eerie sensation of someone watching me. I looked around and continued carrying the wash as if everything was normal. As I began to hang the wash, the feeling didn't disappear, and suddenly someone was beside me, helping me hang the wash. When I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. "Erik?" I asked in shock. Then I fainted dead away.

When I awoke, Erik was wiping my forehead with a damp cloth. "You fainted, my dear." I could hear the chuckle lying just under his words. "Why are you here?" I asked weakly. "Madame Giry gave me this address. It seems she wanted me to come speak with you face-to-face." I sat up in the bed and looked at him with shock. "Why? I believe your letter said it all, did it not?" I asked, anger and hurt clearly audible in my tone.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Christine, I simply cannot trust you again. I trusted you once and you stomped on that, along with my rose, that night by Apollo's Lyre. I'm not a very trusting person. It takes a lot to make me trust someone, and when they shatter that trust without a care—" The unfinished sentence dangled in the tension-filled room, and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Erik." He placed his hand on my cheek, and I savored the sensation of his cool leather gloves against my hot face.

"As I told you in my letter, I have forgiven you for that. But I can't trust you again. That is why this must be the last time we ever see each other." He pressed a light kiss to my forehead and embraced me gently. "I love you, Christine. Never forget that." As he stood and turned to leave, I replied, "I love you as well, Erik. You'll be in my heart always, and I will think of your face with joy and adoration for the rest of my days." He turned to look at me and I saw the gratitude shining from his eyes as he bowed. "I bid you adieu, kind madamoiselle."  
And then he was gone once again. But he had left me with a new peace that was unlike anything I had ever felt. I knew that he had truly freed my heart and soul from his spell for good. I was finally free to do whatever I wished, and what I wanted most was to sing again. That very week I left Paris to audition for an opera company that was looking for sopranos back in Sweden. As I watched France fade behind me, I knew in my heart I was doing the right thing, and I was grateful beyond words that Erik had come to make me free.

**THE END!**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed this series. I'm sorry if Erik was a bit OOC in this, but it's what my muse told me to write! lol And NOW…**  
**R**  
**E**  
**V**  
**I**  
**E**  
**W**

**ERIK: Readers, that's all she asks of yooooouuuuuuuu!**


End file.
